


Last Kiss

by writing_with_a_passion16



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Last Kiss, M/M, Pearl Jam - Freeform, fan fiction, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_with_a_passion16/pseuds/writing_with_a_passion16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets into a car crash that sends him into a very dark, unhappy place.<br/>This is based of of Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Jason sat at the dining room table; a bottle of scotch in one hand and a picture in the other. The picture was of him kissing the cheek of a bright eyed boy. The boy was smiling brightly as he held Jason closer. Jason’s finger gently slid over the boy’s face.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Jason looked up, his eyes locking on a knife resting on the kitchen counter. He set the picture down as memories filled him and tears streamed down his face.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far There in the road, straight ahead A car was stalled, the engine was dead._

Jason closed his eyes and horrible memories washed over him like a tide. He felt his hands on the leather of the steering wheel. He looked over and saw Dick’s bright smile flash at him. Jason smiled back and took Dick’s hand. He kissed Dick’s knuckles before lacing their fingers together. He rested their hands on the center consul as his eyes returned to the road.

Jason’s eyes went wide as he saw the lights of a car lying in the middle of the road.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass The painful scream that I heard last._

Jason’s hand shot out and kept Dick pressed against his seat. His other hand jerked hard on the wheel as his car tumbled over the pavement. Glass shattered around them and dents in the car closed in on them. Jason felt the bone in his arm snap under the pressure of the airbag. The pain subsided as his attention was drawn away. A blood curdling scream echoed through the night before Jason’s eyes closed and his body went numb.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Jason opened his eyes and took a long sip of the scotch. He kept drinking until it was gone. He looked at the bottle from his blood shot eyes before tossing it across the room. The glass shattered and Jason screamed at the memory of the glass in the car, in his skin, in Dick’s skin.

_When I woke up the rain was pourin' down There were people standing all around Something warm goin' through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night._

Jason closed his eyes again and remembered waking up to the sound of sirens and panicked chatter. He pulled himself off the ground and looked up to see paramedics looking over him. He ignored their concern and tried to sit up. Blood flowed over his body, dripping off his brow and onto the ground. He looked around in panic before his eyes landed on a figure beside him.

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said "Hold me darling, just a little while" I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I had missed._

Jason mustered all of his strength and crawled over to Dick. Dick had shards of glass sticking out through several points in his body. His blood stained the road and his neck wouldn’t move to look at Jason. Jason ignored the paramedics’ warnings, his eyes locked on Dick.

Dick waved a paramedic away, a weak hand reaching out towards Jason. “Hold me, Jason.”

Jason nodded, gently lifting Dick into his arms and hugging him tightly to his chest. Jason loosened his grip long enough to bend over and kiss Dick. Dick’s lips pressed against his for a brief moment before going limp, along with the rest of his body.

_Well now she's gone Even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life, that night._

Blood and tears mixed on Jason’s face as he held Dick tightly in his arms. He looked up and screamed until he was hoarse. He cried until his eyes were dry, and then he cried even more.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Jason opened his eyes and ignored the glass scattered over the floor. He picked up the picture again as his eyes rested once again on the knife. Jason stood up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the kitchen. He looked down at the picture of Dick, a tear falling onto his own face. Jason picked up the knife before looking at the picture one last time. He took a deep breath before a wave of pain cut his breath short. He went numb and collapsed onto the ground.

Jason woke up and rose to his feet. Standing before him was Dick, scratch free, his face covered in a smile. Jason ran, knocking himself into Dick and holding him close. Tears ran down Jason’s face and onto Dick’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”

Dick combed his fingers through Jason’s hair, “You’re here, nothing else matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics are not Song Fics, just FYI.  
> I do not own DC comics and characters, nor Pearl Jam lyrics.


End file.
